1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit device providing a first voltage to a node through a first route and a second voltage providing a second voltage to the node through a second route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technologies used in formation of thin film transistors (TFTs) on glass substrate have developed with utilization of low temperature polysilicon. Such technologies are also applied in manufacture of display panels, wherein TFT array is formed on a display region of a glass substrate while gate driver and source driver are formed on a non-display region around the display region.
Generally, when a gate driver receives a signal, it shifts voltage level of the received signal. Accordingly, the gate driver comprises transistors of different withstanding voltages.
To form transistors of different withstanding voltages, thicknesses, for example, of gate insulating films of transistors must be different. However, transistors of different gate insulating films cannot be formed by the same fabricating process, thus, required different processes for fabricating such transistors increase.